The Light: A Supernatural Saga
by AccidentalExcitement
Summary: Think of the twilight movies. Sam as Bella and Dean as Edward. NOT WINCHEST AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Light

Supernatural Saga

Rating : R

Pairings: Dean/Sam

**Think of twilight but with Sam and Dean. Sam as Bella, Dean as Edward and so on. I'm trying to think of the people to be Dean's vampire family. o_O ! any help would be nice. Obv this is set in Sam's POV. Hope you all like it. 33**

Kansas city. Population 2,853,116. It's middle of the semester. Great. Im going to stay with my dad after they spilt when I was four year's old so every summer I come over the stay with my John. He get's mad when I call him John but he gets use to it. Mum's going on the road with her new boyfriend William. So goodbye New York, hello Kansas.

"Now if you get bored or just want to see me I'm only over the phone, so don't forget to call"

"Okay mum, I promise."

She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me to death. I smiled but rubbed the kiss off my cheek. I'm seventeen not six. William gave me a handshake and said 'I'll be seeing you.' I've never gotten use to him. Awkward. The flight was, long. I had some sleep and until I knew it the plane had landed. Straight away John was first in the waiting line and he took back to my old home in Kansas. The car ride there was just as awkward. He asked me how I was and what I was doing with my self the past year's. I just nodded my head until he asked we about if I had a girlfriend. Mum didn't tell him?

"I don't do girls. I'm more into guy's."

"What, your gay?,"

"Uh dad let's not talk about this now."

John nodded his head and I just looked at him. This is one long car ride. Yeah, can you like hurry up get home John? Some wants to get out of here. Finally about three hours drive we were home. It was still the same, same colour, front garden and same everything. It's my first day of a new school tomorrow, Kansas High School. A very popular school in Kansas. And my first ever school I went to. John helped me unpack but as soon as the baseball came on he left. So it was up to me to unpack three bag's. To top if of there was only one bathroom. Before all that I text my mum saying:

_Hey mum I've just got here. It's still the same but it's my first day of school tomorrow so I'm looking forward to be going back there. Hope you and William are okay? X_

I did it. I unpacked everything. My arms are hurting and it's nine o'clock. Mum has not text back, maybe she was having fun. I hit my head on the pillow and everything went black.

"So, ready to drop me off?."

John looked at me weird.

"Drop you off..." 

"School?."

He closed his eyes and made a O with his mouth. I rolled my eyes. How did he think I was getting there. Fly? John mouthed 'Follow me and so I did. I grabbed my bag and the left over toast. He led me to the garage and he gave a speech. I'm going to be late..

"Dad I'm going to be late. My first day!."

John smirked and lifted opened the garage door to reveal a new spanking car. Wait a sec, nope not new. Old, rusty but new to us like a new puppy. But I liked it, no I loved it.

"You got a new car?" 

"Yeah I did. But, this if for you." 

He leaned his arm over to me passing the key's. This was mine.. oh my god. I gave him a hug and thanked him over and over. I waved him goodbye and made my way to school. Again nothing has changed. It's the same when I went here. _First day, so dont screw this up Sam._ I still knew my way around here it's scary.

"Your the new guy, aint you?."

A girl about seventeen with blonde hair and very slender came up to me. Pretty to.

"I guess so. I'm Sam, Sam Smith,"

"I know who you, I'm Jessica Weber. "

We shook hands and since then I was talking her through out the day. She was very chatty and had many friends. During lunch I met all of them. Danny, Katie and Chelsea. They were all chatty. It was hard hearing what they were saying sometimes. My eyes were moving around the cafeteria seeing all the same people. Until the people around the table near the window were not the same at all. Who are they? They were all so, pale and so beautiful.

"Hey Jessica, who are they.?"

"Oh, there the Winchesters. The blonde girl, that's Sarah and the big guy next to her is Craig and the small ones with black hair is Anna and Ace."

She didn't mention the one that other one with brown hair so I mentioned it again.

"And the one with brown hair.."

"That's Dean who is like the gorgeous guy in school but noone here is good enough for him. Like I never tried."

Lair. My eyes never moved from Dean. The pale, beautiful people near the window. Dean's eyes met mine but all I could was stare back. What else could of I have done? He looked away.

"Today was fun. Hang out with us again?"

"Sure."

Jessica gave me a hug and left. I was going to reception when Dean was there to. I stopped but I moved slower towards him. I stood next to him, waiting my turn. I glance at him and whoah. His eyes were coal black and he was clenching his fist tight. What..the reception lady came.

"So Dean your new timetable is made."

I looked at it and thought might as-well get a conversation with him.

"You got the same timetable as me.."

I cant look away from his eyes. They were so, different. I didnt think he liked me speaking to him cos he did not even look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry but I don't like these subject's, I want to change."

"Dean we all have subject's to do, if we like it or not."

He charged right out of the reception office. I was speechless..what have I done? All I did was talk to him and he fucking looked light he wanted to kick my teeth in. I, to charged off out of there to and went straight home. I said hello to John and went upstairs. I' had a missed call from mum and a text. I called her. She was not answering. So I left it. Dean Winchester. The guy who was in my head from the start. To beautiful to put into words. I plan to confront him. Demand him what his problem is. I don't understand. Being nice was never the way in high school. It's just the way I was brought up. So I had a shower to calm me down. Then it hit me. Davis, my old friend told me about doing it yourself. Like touching your cock. John was downstairs any way so why not.

I touched my cock. Pumping down and up thinking of Dean. It was a nice feeling, really it was.

"Ahh, Dean."

Imagining his hands on me, entering me and kissing me. Telling me he wants me. My mind was clouded with him and thats what took me over the edge. I spilled over the shower floor and my leg's lost balanced and It felt so good. I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I heard John go to bed and was not long after. I asleep dreaming of Dean to make my night complete.

_He was watching me while I sleep. I woke up to see he was there, in my room just like imagined. So I got up, made my up to him and kissed him._

_He kissed me back while pushing me to the wall. He trailed up my body, pinching my nipple. I wrapped my leg's and arms around him, tasting and feeling him. Dean slide my bottoms down revealing myself to him. He then slide a finger in me and I tensed up. I could hear him resure me and he was penetrating me hard. He then added another finger and was pushing in me. Slow then hard._

"_Dean.."_

_He shut me up by kissing me and adding a little tongue. I moaned into the kiss and was about to come. Dean knew it to and grabbed my cock. I pushed him and screamed a little._

"_Dean what are you doing.."_

_He smirked and then slide his tongue along my neck. I kept saying let me come or let go but he still let me suffer._

"_I'm going to, Dean please.."_

_I felt like I was going to pass until Dean looked me in the eyes. He eyes were black and, I was scared. He learned to my neck and pierced something in me._

I woke up in horror only to see Dean at my window. I turned the light on but he was not there. I scoffed and sat up right. That was the first night I dreamt of Dean Winchester.

**Ohhhh I like this story. I'm already writing up chapter three. :D Reviews? 33**


	2. I want to know you better

**The Light**

Supernatural Saga

Rating; R

Pairings; Dean/Sam

**I've finished chapter three but, wait for it. Forgot to fudging save it. 8) great one Chelsea. I did mange to save chapter two so enjoy. Thank you to those who reviewed. Your awesome. :)**

"Sam don't take it personally, Dean act's that way around everyone. Believe me I know. "

It was my tenth day of Kansas High School. So I knew my way around the school, made a lot more friends and teacher friends, hate to say it. It's been ten day's now that Dean has not came to school. By the time he does back I might have forgotten about confronting him. But I haven't. There's something about him that I can not put to one side.

"Okay then."

The bell went for last period.

"See you at later?."

"Sure."

Jessica had English and I had, oh the joy P.E. I'm too skinny to be playing around with a ball. I'm fragile to. Mum use to call me her personal klutz. Funny, yeah it's funny. It was netball, so I stayed way away from the front to be picked. Danny was the one who caught my eye and picked me. Thanks man. I joined his team and about five more people we were ready to go. Until someone came in and said 'What abut me?' I knew that voice. It was Dean. He was back. My lips parted, only to be seeing a different Dean to the last time I saw him. He was still pale but he had this, glow to him. And his eyes, they weren't black any more they were, golden. Is he addicted to contacts or something?

"Sam, look out!."

Donk! I fell straight on my ass. Ow, that hurt. Danny was laughing not thinking to help me or anything just laugh at the skinny boy. I boosted myself up, but a hand came to view.

"Need a hand?."

I looked up. I didn't know what to say, what was I suppose to say. I took to long to decide so I grabbed his hand and helped me up. Dean was strong. The force of impact was strong when he helped me. Like he has just won his trophy.

"Thanks.."

"Be more careful next time. I might not be here to help you."

He winked at me and I blushed. I walked away, but smiled getting back to the game. Dean Winchester just talked to me, without looking like he wanted to eat me. Still, I need to ask him what was his problem. If you looked at that scene just then it's looks like he hasn't got a problem. Dean was on my team, by the way. He was defence captain so that made him behind me. Sometimes he made the ball hit me in the back. He would say sorry but I think It was on purpose. I know it was. Some of them any way.

The bell went. Finally, I can go home and have a shower. I'm slow to. I'm slow putting on my clothes because I was the last one out at the changing room. I put my last bit's in my bag and made my way out of the changing room. Something stopped me, i turned around.

"Your dropped something."

Two times in one day? What is he stalking me or something. Not that I'm complaining.

"Thank you, again."

It was my socks witch dropped. So charming in a way. Dean smiled at me for like no reason. Cheesy much? I frowned at him, and thought this might the only chance I get. so take it. Now, go tell him.

"So you seemed very happy to see on my first day. Remember at the reception you looked like you were going to eat me alive. I was wondering why you have a problem with me and that you disappearing for ten days is because of me..." 

I stood there, waiting for his answer. He looked baffled and dazed. Dean's eyes were hypnotising. Even thou there contact's they still nice. Think I might get some for myself.

"I was out of town for, personal reasons. That day, I was having a bad day anyway. My boyfriend broke up with me.."

"Boyfriend?."

"Yeah boyfriend."

Dean moved a strand of hair away from my face and it looked like he was, sniffing me..? I felt myself blush again. What is this?

"See you around Sam."

With that he was gone. Leaving me, again speechless. This is making no sense. He had a boyfriend? I wonder who he was..

The car park was scary without any people in it. There was two car's left, mine included. I put my bag in the back and stared at the car that was left. It must be a teachers car or something..hmm. I rung John saying sorry for being late and that I'll be home in a sec. I turned on the engine, nothing. Again nothing. No, no don't die on me now. One more, time..please, please.. god damn it! I hit my head on the wheel. Great just great. Something knocked on the window and I jumped out of skin. Dean.. I rolled down the window.

"Three days in a row, what are you stalking me?."

"My sister had to stay over for homework and I had to give her a ride home but she rung me saying she got a life from Chelsea. Looks like your having trouble."

For some reason I did not believe him. But I don't care as long as he's here talking to me.

"My engine wont start, I only had it for ten day's so I'm stranded.."

"No your not. Come on , I'll take you home."

Was he being serious? He mouthed 'come on to me and I followed.

"What about my truck? I can't leave it here.."

"Relax, I'll get Craig to fix it. It will be done by tomorrow."

It's like were lovers or something. I barely know him, but I want to know more about him. I stood for a while thinking is this the right thing to do. John would be pissed but he would get over it and how can someone fix a engine by tomorrow?

"You coming..?"

"Yeah, I'm..coming."

Dean's car was big. Like a penthouse in a car big. He was listening to Bon Jovi. He was into this kinda music? I shivered, but Dean caught my eye and turned on the heater. I've never, like been in a car with just me and someone else. Except mum and John. This was something else.

"So where do you live?."

"Five river fall grove..near the bus station." 

"I know where it is."

He laughed. What was funny?

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry if I afended you or something but, your cute when your like this."

Okay I'm going to go crazy. What's he deal? One second he hates me then he's telling me I'm cute? The gloves are off.

"Your, different and confusing you know that. Why are you being nice to me? Your clearly the popular guy in school and I'm not, so why waste your time on me?"

"Sam, you know nothing about me."

I looked away from him. I mumbled 'I want to know you..

"But if you want to know then how about you meet me tomorrow? Lunch get to know me a bit better.. "

"Your just saying that to be nice. Dont."

He stopped the car with great force, pushing me forward. What the..

"Let's get on thing straight, One: I like you, okay? Two: don't tell me how I feel because you don't. Three: just met me tomorrow because I want you to meet me. Trust me Sam, I'm not a jerk. Really."

I don't know. This could be an act.. but my feelings took over.

"Okay, I will. But I'm doing it because I want to not for you."

"Whatever you say."

I looked out the window to see that I was home. Wow, that was fast. Oh shoot I left my bag in the truck.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?."

"See you tomorrow, Sammy."

Sammy? Okay thats a chubby twelve year old but from him it sounded, nice. I opened the door but Dean grabbed my wrist. I turned and his face was close to mine.

"Sam, be safe."

I nodded and, I was blushing once again. He smiled at me and let go off my wrist. Even thou I wanted him to touch me more,I closed the door and watched him drive off. My heart is pounding.

"SAM! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? GET IN HERE NOW!."

"Dad I'm just out here, not England."

I went straight upstairs and plumbed myself on my bed. I cant get him out of my head. What I said was a lie, I **am** meeting him because of him. I like him to much. I cant help it. I need to get it out of my system , my hand crept down to my trousers then trailed down in my boxer's. I touched the tip and rubbed it slow. I kept on rubbing, rubbing and rubbing thinking of Dean. I pressed down, hard. I was getting hard just thinking of him. I'm so perverted but I cant help it. I kept on rubbing, grinding myself on my leg.

"Dean.."

I was close. So close that I was taken over but my semen on my hand. That's two times I have done it now, but how can I forget that dream. That dream was nice I write it down. Hopefully I will have another one like it. I got some tissues from the bathroom, only to see a face in my mirror. It was coming from my window. But as I looked nothing was there. I ran and opened it. Nothing. Not even birds. I must be seeing things. All thou it looked a lot like Dean..Come on Sam your just seeing things. Am I..

**Chapter two is up and done.**

**Review? :D**


	3. You dont care about me

The Light

A Supernatural Saga

Rating: R

Pairings: Dean/Sam

**Bold**: Past.

**I was going to put this on hiatus , but I'm kinda thinking a lot about this. As the same, review's are always nice. :)**

I didn't want to go to school. I didn't got to school. I have missed three day's of school and Jessica has not stopped texting or ringing me. Get the hint, don't want to talk to anyone. "Hey, Sam?" Oh great, just what I need.

"The door's open." John came in and stood there for a while. Untill he leaned on my bed and stroked my head. "I know it's hard. Getting your heart hurt and all, but there will other guy's, Sam. Dean might of not been the one." I was not listening to him. He does not anything about what happened. He has no clue. "Any way I heard Danny has a thing for you." I half-smiled. " He's just a friend, Dad. Nothing more." With that, he kissed my forehead and left.

I guess your wondering what happened when I met Dean at lunch.

**I made my way into the cafeteria and looked straight toward the table. Sarah,Craig, Anna and Ace was there but I did not see Dean. I knew it, he was lying. I bit down on my lip hard and was about to walk out in a strop. "Sam your not bailing on me, are you?." Dean came out of now where and I almost loost my balance. He tilted his head, waiting for answer. "No. Well almost, Thought you bailed on me.." Dean smiled. He put his arm around me and lead me to, not the table near the window but the table near the school garden's witch was way, way away from the other table's. I saw the four siblings stare at us like he was not allowed to touch me or something.**

**Dean asked, again a lot of question's. Enough with him asking them, I want to know some things. "Okay enough with you asking me the questions, I want to ask you some." "I'm a open book." I looked into his eyes and said "Do you wear contact's? The first day I saw you they were, black but now there golden.." Dean stared at table. Not looking me in the eye. "Yeah I do like contact's. I have about hundred at home." "Not funny." Dean smirked and looked up. " I'm not laughing." **

**I unscrewed the cap from my water bottle and had a swig. "Also, this going to sound odd but, last night when you dropped me off I swear I saw you.." "Saw me what?" I sighed. "I thought I saw you at my window, watching me." Dean tensed up and I felt the table moved a little. I kept looking at him but all he could do was stare at the table. It's funny how I looked into his eyes when he was asking me the questions. "Yes. Yes, I was at your window." I felt my eyes windend. That mean he saw..my thought's were interrupted by the bell. Dean got up and said that we should do this again tomorrow. I just nodded and he left. Last lesson was English and Jessica was in It with me to.**

"**So can anyone tell me what made Bram Stoker the man he is today?." I guess you can tell what he was on about. "Anyone?" "The novel Dracula, sir." I said. He nodded so I'm guessing that's right. Mr Skinner put on the movie Dracula with Gary Oldman on because no one was paying any attention. I typed in the word 'Vampire' cos I never really liked the movie. Lot's of results came up like what they were, where they lived and all. One thing that caught my eye ****was that there cold skinned and very fast. There eye's change colour as well but for some reason those have my interest. There was some pictures of these vampires so people say and they was one called 'The Winchesters. Huh... I doubled click on it and it took a while to load. It was a picture of a family, I'm guessing but I can hardly make it out. I looked closer only to see that I was not seeing. No.. it cant be. Is that..again the bell interrupted my thought's. **

**Jessica said to me that her birthday is on Sunday and I said I would be there. I placed my book's into my bag and said goodbye to Mr Skinner who looked happy by the way. "Dean this is serious, you have to stop seeing that boy." I stopped, only to here Sarah speaking to Dean. "Dean are you listening?" I peeked my head around a little to see him look like he didn't care less. "I know , Sarah. Listen I'm only hanging around him because what Anna said. I couldent care less about him. He's not my type and I don't care about him. Happy now?" I'm not.. Dean. How could you.. I stepped out and both head's turned to look at me. Dean's eyes went from hatred to calm. Sarah, still hatred. "Thought you were different. But I was wrong.." "Sam wait.." But I ran out of the building. I over heard him saying "You knew he was listening. " Whatever that means..**

So that's why I'm in my bed, like a girl who just got her heart broken. It wasent broken just upset that he didn't care about me. I can't hate him, I wont hate him. I like him to much.

I feel asleep for five hour's and It was not enough. I had a dream thou about my Mum getting hurt by a vampire. I think it was just because I had vampire and mum on my mind. I scoffed and turned the light on, only to see a figure standing near the window. I sat up, startled. "Dad?" "No, it's me." He stepped out of the shadows to revel that it was Dean. My eyes went wide and threw the pillow at him "Get out! I don't know how you got in here or if John let you in because if he did I'm going to kill him. Now get out! " I threw another pillow at him but he grabbed it and threw it at me. Dean moved really quick towards me and he covered my mouth with his hand. "Sam you got to be quiet I'm here because I want to talk to you" I pushed him away "That's what you said to me before, remember? I know you don't care about me why are you even here. Get out!" Dean pinned me to my bed and was hovering over me.

I looked away from but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Sam, I do care about you. God if only you knew the truth on why I said those things." He's hand hand was cold but the heating was on. "How come your hands are cold, the heating is on.? "What, your talking to me now? " I rolled my eyes. "I got no choice. My life is in your hands right now." He nodded calling it truce. "I'm cold because I'm...I'm a " "What? Dean, what is it?" He rested his head on my chest. "It's so hard to talk you about this. I'm breaking all the rules by telling you this, but I have my reasons why I am telling you." I tilted my head even thou it was hard to do. What was he going on about? "Think about it, I'm cold with the heating on. I caught you just in time when you were about to hit a pillow at me and my eyes change colour..." "You said they were contacts'.. " I was lying, Sam. Think. Craig said that you were English looking up.." He did not finish. He didn't have to finish.

"Vampire?" Dean nodded. He let go off me and sat up looking at him. For once he was looking at me not looking away. I moved a bit closer to him and a pillow went round his head. "Don't fucking joke with me Dean. I know you don't like me but saying your a vampire is just taking it to far. Now, I said it once and I wont say it again, GET OUT!" Dean's eyes were black now and it scared me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "Ow, Dean!" "You don't think I'm a vampire, huh? Well how can I prove it. " He voice was, not the same. He let his tongue out and trailed it up my neck. This was not him. I pulled him away but he was to strong for me now. "This is not you, Dean. "Member when we first met that you said it looked like I wanted to eat you. You were right.." Dean digged his teeth in me and It, I cant lie turned me on.

"Dean, please." I think he finally got the hint and stopped. He looked at me and he eyes were back to normal but I could not care less. I was tired all of a sudden. Dean knew to so he picked me up and placed me down on my bed. "I'm sorry I did that. It's hard knowing I am what I am but you wont believe me. I will stop by tomorrow and show you what I mean but for now get some rest. Again I'm sorry." He smiled and was about to leave but I stopped him. "Wait ! Don't go. I'm sorry to.." I didn't mean it but for some reason I said it. But he said he would . "Are you sure, Sam?" "Hmm.." I was falling asleep right there and then. I think Dean knew it to. I stayed quiet for a moment but I made Dean think that I was asleep. I could feel him move, please don't go I thought. Instead I got something more. Dean moved, not only to leave but he placed his lip's onto mine. Now I know I must dreaming..

**I'm so tired. My wrist hurts like mad. -_- thank you for reading and reviewing. :) **


End file.
